


Big News

by inquisitorlazer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, but nah, just a cute thing i came up with after playing sims4 too much, sorry for my general lack of knowledge on pregnancy, you'd think since i have a uterus i'd know a little about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorlazer/pseuds/inquisitorlazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel finally realizes that Ray has been slowly changing.  Is Joel's reasoning true?  Or is he just over-thinking things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so be gentle, but also please leave comments  
> i'd love constructive criticism   
> no beta, i'll come back and edit this later when it's not time for bed (hopefully)  
> i might also add more to this littler ficlet either more chapters or more details in this, i'm not sure, we'll see  
> thanks for reading, enjoy!  
> lazer out

Joel studied Ray carefully that morning. He wasn't sure if Ray realized it, but the younger man had gained quite a bit of weight in the last, oh, maybe two months. Not that Joel had a problem with that. If anything he loved it; Ray had always been too small for his own good. 

But soon Joel began to realize that the weight was centered on one area: his stomach. Like a woman who's missed her period, Joel counted back, trying to think of a date that seemed right for--dare he say it?--conception. With an internal sigh, it dawned on him. Valentine's day, what a frickin' cliche.

Now the only question was how was he going to ask Ray about the weight without Ray getting upset?

Currently, Joel walks up behind Ray and wraps his arms around the younger's waist. He rests his head against Ray's shoulder and hums quietly. It's about one in the afternoon and they haven't eaten lunch yet; better late than never, Joel thinks.

"You hungry?" he murmurs into Ray's ear. Ray turns around with a soft grin and nods.

"Yeah, I'm starved. It's like I'm always hungry," Ray laughs, seemly oblivious to the signs that are completely obvious to Joel. 

"What do you want?" Joel asks, already letting go and heading over to the refrigerator. He opens it and peers inside. He's not feeling too picky; maybe he and Ray will just make some sandwiches. Ray sidles up right behind him, straining to take a peek into the fridge, too. He reaches an arm around Joel, and the older man quickly gets out of the way for Ray, who clearly knows what he's hungry for.

"Pickles? And mustard?" Joel asks, his voice getting higher with each word. "Ray, you don't even like those!"

The younger shrugs, "I mean, YOLO, right? I'm craving it right now, okay? Can you back off?" Ray's tone quickly gets defensive and he crossed his arms. Joel holds up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, I just- I mean, I thought you'd want something else is all. No sandwich, just pickles and mustard?" 

Ray nods petulantly, like a chastised child. When Joel makes himself and sandwich and sits down with Ray at the table to eat, he readies himself to ask Ray about his possible pregnancy. He clears his throat softly and meets Ray's eyes when he looks up.

"I was just thinking, or wondering rather- okay, don't take this the wrong way, Ray because I think it's totally fine, but- I mean, really it's problem to me, um, but you kinda look like--" Joel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, deciding to just get it out. "Is there any chance that you're, I don't know, pregnant?"

For a time Ray's face doesn't move and Joel's sure he's made a huge mistake. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought, you know, you've gained a bit of weight and you're eating weird foods, and your moods have started switching really quick--even quicker than mine--and I swear the other day you might've gotten morning sickness.." he trails off when he realizes he's rambling and looks back at Ray to judge his facial expression.

Slowly Ray's mouth widens into a smile, "Um, yeah, I was just waiting for you to notice."

Joel's eyes widen and his mouth pops open, "For real? I though I was just making things up in my head like always."

"Well, you definitely do make things up in your head a lot, but this one's for real, I promise. I think I'm positive about having a small human growing inside of me," Ray jokes.

Joel heaves a huge breath out, "So.. we're gonna be fathers, huh?"

Ray just smiles and nods, letting it sink in fully for Joel. The older man stands up and walks over to him, pulling his (pregnant!) boyfriend into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Ray, I love you," Joel says softly and leans down to kiss him.

"Pickles and fuckin' mustard? For real? That's disgusting."

Ray laughs and punches him in the shoulder softly.


End file.
